


Persona: A Dreamers Fate

by VicktorSilver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other, Pain, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicktorSilver/pseuds/VicktorSilver
Summary: After dealing with a harsh beginning, Kentaro Abihara moves into a new town where after a chance meeting...All hopes for a normal life are shattered, and he, along with new friends, fight to keep their dreams of the future, otherwise, they'll succumb to fate, and leave only a bleak void behind.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first story and I am glad to write! I am crazy new to this so I would love some thoughts. Like if any wording or grammar is bad, or if it just plain sucked. I'll try to respond to any questions and I am glad to anyone who reads this.

**Time: Unknown Place: Fujisaki fish market**

The simple sounds of birds chattering and people talking makes the atmosphere of the fish market seem more lively than the past years. The calm and peaceful environment daring those nearby to slow down and soak up the relaxing tone. All so balance as an ear rupturing explosion rings out in the air. The source of that explosion leads down to a warehouse a block near the district. A sharp metallic carbon haired teen emerges from the smoke falling down after a failed attempt of looking “Cool”.

“What the heck Ke-kun you could’ve been hurt” A femmine voice spoke frantically.

“I’d have to agree with Kizugawa-san, That was very reckless Abihara-san”. A more controlled voice spoke in a way that felt hidden.

“Regardless of the consequences, that was the most optimal route in order to take away focus from the infiltration team, nonetheless, proceed to use more caution next time”. This time a more monotone almost robotic voice spoke.

After shaking himself off of any ash and dirt that was layered after the blast the reckless teen mentioned as Abihara spoke “Jeez even when we all agreed on this I still get criticized for it”.

“Yea Yea, just remember that you're the one who once again “blew” expectations away and made such a mess”. A rougher older voice spoke out.

“J-ame senpai”. A younger girlish voice this time.

“Enough banter, high readings coming towards you, prepare for conflict” A reserved but heavy command spoked out through the comms.

“On it” “And whoever fails on their end has to deal with the Boss's questioning later” Abihara shivered as if death blew its frosty breath on him. “Well shit, guess we can’t fail now” The rough one spoked. “I’d say after last time I needed to sleep with one eye open for weeks!” The younger girl spoke with an edge of fear.

“Well good luck everyone stay safe, we’ve done this before we can do it again!” Abihara said in an effort to not only change the subject but assure himself that he won’t go through Boss’s questioning look. _How does someone so pure and safe looking also have the gaze of the void itself? He can not help but wonder._

“HmmHmm, you too Ke-kun”

“Remember we rendezvous back at the entrance. Only after we secure our infiltration route”.

“You bet, me and Shira’san will get those doors open ASAP he he” An energetic voice spoke out.

“Correction, I will open the gate while you keep shadows away as that is the task assigned for your best interest”

“eh? Uh..”

“In other terms, it means you aren’t smart enough Itsuka, which is totally accurate after your last test scores''. The femmine voice said with a bit of venom.

“Hey! I improved since last time” The energetic teen exclaimed.

“Sadly not enough”.

As more banter spread throughout the comms, Abihara ran into a corner surrounded by policemen that were called into action. “Oh no, Abihara-san, you're surrounded!”

“Heh, not how I see it, come Misako”

In a flash of fiery blue a man dressed in typical Japanese garments warned by men during the Edo period, he wielded a katana and held an aura of expertise in using said blade. The police aforementioned violently turned into black goop and changed into otherworldly forms taking akin to fairs and demons. “Two Pixies and an Incubus along with a Pyro Jack and Jack Frost. Piece of cake!”

Rushing into combat, the teen pulled out a pair of blades that form one and slashed the incubus while simultaneously cutting one of the pixies. “Misako, sukukaja!” with that a green energy surrounded the teen as he took off in a flash.

 **“You're not getting out of here alive child”** The incubus spoke with certainty.

“Yeah, what makes you say that?”

 **“He Ho. cause there’s more of us than you ho!”** said the mascot looking snowman.

“Well now, guess we gotta fix that right? Come Misako Maziodyne!”

Piles of electricity stuck to the demons and while not looking so effective the teen proceeded to toss his swords diagonally parallel to each other across the demons.

**“You fool! Not only did your attack practically do nothing, you threw your only weapons aside.”**

“Well, my swords are metal and that was electricity wasn’t it?” The demons looked at each other, a look of “shocked” expressions flashed across their faces. “I thought so, Misako, Cross Thunder!” A pure crackle of white lightning stuck the blades bedded into the ground, passing through the demons, as where the previous attack seemed to do nothing, this one had them all on their needs. “I guess we'll wrap this up!”

**“Please spare us, we'll be your strength, don't kill us!”**

“Hmm.. Naw, I don't have room and besides exp is better, Misako, Thorn!” The swordsmen took out his blade and struck down his foes in front of him in a clean slash, leaving nothing but a pile of yen.

“Merciless huh” the reserved one spoke as they estimated the fight was over.

“I meant it, full on personas right now, and besides, they were weak.”

“Yea Yea, Bet you also didn’t plan on making a J*J* reference huh?” the younger girl spoke with sparks of mischievous intent.

“Regardless, how far are you towards the rendezvous point?”

“I’m pretty close by, just down a block why?”

“There is a strong enemy nearby and approaching fast. I need you to be careful and get to safety now.”

“Alright, I'm heading there now, how is everyone do-” As those words left his mouth another explosion took place and all that filled his crimson eyes was black. As the world around him slowly faded away, he could barely hear his teammates' cries and yells as they desperately tried to get him to respond.

“Ke-chan!”

“Abihara-san can you hear me?”

“Listen man answer us this ain’t funny!"

“Oi, I ain’t having you die here, get up!"

“Please, answer us, please respond”

“Affirmative, it would be beneficial if you would speak up. You'd promise after all.”

“We’re close to home, come on, get up”

“KENTARO”

….

….

….

….

…

…

 _ **Time: Unknown Place: Unknown**_

A place that's outside time and space, reminiscent of a bar/clubhouse. An unnerving blue swarms the entire place. Music softly plays in the background as a man with a large nose and even larger grin stares before. “Ahh, welcome to the velvet room. It would seem your arrival to this place is most unnatural. Normally all roles would have been filled, but it seems there is a spot for you in this story.” His voice was both fitting and unfitting. “My name is Igor. I help my guests on their journey along with my assistants.” He gestured to a woman far more beautiful than anyone past seen. Yellow eyes and silver hair both natural and unnatural to any onlooker. “In due time you shall be acquainted, but for now fate has other plans with you. For how it is, I’ll say that your hand was not very well drawn, for all its faults, it’s what you do with it that I’ll be looking forward to. We will meet again in the future, for now have a safe trip towards your beginning, trickster…” Slowly, the room fades from vision as so does the music. The sound of a name being called repeatedly is increasing in volume as so does the background. Eventually the brain awakes and soon the story shall begin….


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea.. these titles are a bit confusing but hopefully everything is ok!

Chapter 1

**_Time:April-20XX-Tuesday-Evening Location: Kentaro's home_ **

“Kentaro!”

A bit groggy as if he had been in a deep sleep and had just woken up, Kentaro Abihara slowly focused on the home he was supposed to be living in for the next year. It was a bit plain, the walls were an unpolished white, the living room had only a couch, (due to a certain “upgrade”) and the kitchen only had the basics in terms of a fridge, counter, stove, and sink, along with a couple of cabinets. It was located on the second floor, so there was a balcony and a pretty impressive view of the city he was to resign in.

  
“Eh Hmm...” an irritated woman who seemed to be in her 20s to 30s spoke out.

“Eh, sorry I zoned out what did you say” Kentaro scratched his head nervously, he had already owed her for this chance and did not want to continue to make things worse.

“It's fine, I guess for a place like this it is still too much for an adolescent.” She readjusted her glasses before continuing “I would like to remind you that due to the agreement made with social services, you are to enroll into a nearby high school and have a stable job if you want to take care of yourself.”

The way she had said reminded Kentaro of the fact that if he didn’t want to get sent back to god knows where, he’ll have to play upstanding citizen for the rest this year.  _ I’ll do anything then go back to the system. Even if it means my supposed fresh start will get boring and bland. _

“Understood” he said with mixed frustration and certainty.

“I understand how hard this must be, especially for someone your age, just be careful and good luck” the woman grabbed her jacket and proceeded to the door. Just before she left she turned around and spoke one last time. “I really hope we don’t meet again Kentaro Abihara '' She then proceeded to go down the steps and drove off down the streets.

As the social worker left, Kentaro sat on the couch in the now empty apartment. With a sigh he laid down and let sleep consume him. Wondering what this city, and more importantly, school life would bring him.

**_Time: April-Wednesday-Early_ _Morning Location: Junbon Elite High_ **

_ With a name like that I expect everyone to either be pompous, rich, or highly intelligent. Maybe even all three!  _ It was a decent walk to the high school he was enrolled in, but it just gave Kentaro more time to sight see a little. Seeing as how he’ll be living here for the next year he decided on making sure he knew his way towards, and from the school.  _ And Yet, there is never any correct way to go. I could easily get lost if I’m not careful huh.  _ As he continued to check out the streets and make his way to the school, he bumped into someone running causing both of them to fall.

“YE OUCH!” the second more energetic teen yelped in pain, soothing his behind and back, he a thought came to mind: “Hey, maybe this is one of those chance meetings I've seen in anime and such. Oh, man I hope it is a really cute girl!” The owner of that energetic voice quickly scrambled to his feet in an effort to look cool to whoever was in front of him.

  
“Hello milady-” As he said that he found himself looking at a carbon haired man instead of a “cute girl” He looked down and a bit of disappointment appeared on his face.

“What am I not cute enough?” Kentaro gave him a retort as he rubbed the spot on his head when he bumped into the headband teen.  _ A headband, I know fashion is subjective, but at least wear an actual hat instead!” _

The teen sigh but ultimately was surprised when the aforementioned headband helped him up.

“Sorry, got my hopes up, you alright man?” A surprising contrast to how energetic he was before was now a more apologetic and sincere voice as he put out his hand.

“Yeah.. nothing too bad, thanks” As Kentaro took it, a weird feeling took place but ruled it out due to a headache.

“Well names’ Itsuka, Itsuka Myoshi in my second year at Junbon.” He took a second to look at Kentaro’s own outfit. “I guess so are you if the wristband is to go by anything. Nice to meet ya!”

“ Yeah, nice to meet you too, I’m Kentaro Abihara, also a second year. Transfer student to Junbon.”

“Well, Abihara-san, just to make things clearer, Junbon is not a super elite school unlike what it's called. It’s got harsh teachers and studies, but overall I can assure you no one is truly an “elite”. You’ll get along great I’m sure of it!” The enthusiasm Itsuka spoke with made Kentaro feel that it might just be true.

“Well I hope so”

  
“Trust me, this year will be one you won’t forget!” The two boys soon made their way towards the school making small talk about how that troupe in anime never becomes true.

  
  


**_Time: Wednesday-Morning_ _Location: Class 2-A_ **

The sounds of students hang around and chattering to themselves always made Kentaro feel left out. Not because he was a loner, or he didn’t have friends (albeit the latter was true) he always felt the need to listen in when others were speaking, of course this time someone he met was here to disrupt these thoughts.

  
“Nice we’re in the same class. I just hope we get lucky with the homeroom teacher as well. Don’t want Ichihara-sensei”.

“Why who's Ichihara-sensei?” Kentaro looked at Itsuka expectantly.

  
  


“Only the most grumpy teacher you’ve seen. Having him as a homeroom teacher would be just as awful as-”

“Just as awful as what Myoshi-san?” A man wearing a simple dress shirt and pants asks with a smile fitting an interrogator then a teacher.

“Uh.. Nothing Ichihara-sensei!” the headband teen fidgets and squirmed under the teacher’s blood curling gaze.

“He he, Myoshi-san is getting chewed out by Ichihara-sensei again.” “better him than us, remember last time?” “Oh man, getting chewed out by Ichihara-sensei is like being arrested.” “how do you know that?” “quiet!, he is looking this way” “man he looks pissed.”

The way the other students talked felt as if this was a routine that often happened at Junbon.  _ Kind of weird that the other students are just talking nonchalant even after being told that this specific teacher is harsh. _ Even though Kentaro thought this he just walked to the front waiting to introduce himself as a transfer student.

“Alright settle down, today we have a transfer coming to our “prestigious” school. Now you seem ready, go ahead and introduce yourself”.

“Hello, my name is Kentaro Abihara, I’ll be in your care” Yea _ a simple introduction. Nothing fancy and things might go alright. _

What Kentaro didn’t expect was the fact that the class simultaneously welcomed him. A gesture that not many kids or even adults show.

“Yea yea, alright, your seat will be next to Kizugawa, just focus on your studies, and you’ll pass fine”

_ A warm welcome, window seat, meet someone new, maybe this year won’t be so bad.  _ Kentaro soon focused on the day’s lessons as he looked forward to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got nothing much but both sites are up to date. Next chapter is Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **_Time: April-Thursday-Afternoon_ _Location: Junbon Entrance_ ** **_  
  
_**

School had finished, and it was time for job hunting. _I might as well go find one now while I’m at it._ Now that Kentaro goes to the school here, only having a stable job was left on the list. So he simply packed his bags and left before anyone noticed. _Not like they will anyway, it’s not their need to know._ But once again, a certain headband changed any perception liked that, as he yelled from behind.

“Wait, dude!” catching his breath Itsuka continued to speak, “What are you doing leaving like that?”

Slightly confused, Kentaro asked the somewhat obvious, “Uh.. Going home”.

“Man I meant, what are you doing leaving without me?” Itsuka spoke more and more like a child than an “elite” student at this point.

“Dude stop being so loud, and besides, why walk home with me, I don’t know you and quite honestly, you're kind of a loud ass.” Kentaro realized that he was being more ruder than just outright rejecting the offer.

“Look I’m sorry, I mean-” Then like before, Itsuka surprised him once more.

“Naw don’t sweat it, you're right, which is why let me walk with you!” He sounded more like a guy trying hard to walk with their crush in some anime. “I know I can be loud but, this way I can show you my better qualities as well. And besides, I ain’t gonna let a guy like you Abihara-san live his best years alone. Won’t sit right with yours truly.” He made a quick gesture while saying the last part.

Kentaro was shocked to say the least, _I uh..wow. I, uh. He’s gonna be insistent on it and after that I can’t say no, no matter how hard I try._ With a reluctant sign Kentaro agreed, much to the joy of Itsuka.

“Sweet, thanks man. So let’s get started, what do you like to eat?”

“Uh, mostly fish, meat, and noodles. But, I do also like curry.”

“Perfect, I know a place that has all three. Hey want to go there now? My treat since I want you to feel comfortable.”

_Seriously, who is this guy? No one is that nice. We’ll see that act through them._ “You know what, I’m starving after today” He had said with a lick of his lips and a glare similarly like a lion, gazing on its prey. 

Which had no effect as Itsuka didn’t notice. “Hell yeah! You won't be disappointed lets go!” _No seriously? Who is this guy?!?_ A question that lasted the whole trip to the café.

**_Time: Afternoon Place: Misako plaza Sunset Café_ **

The walk towards the café was filled with nothing but questions, no matter how small or distinct, it must be known in the head of Itsuka. _Seriously? I know more about how he likes to put on t.v while studying while eating this or that type of snack then I would like…_ Despite what Kentaro thought, he was glad to have made a friend of sorts. _That is what happened right?_

When they entered the café, they were greeted by a single waiter mixed with both cheerfulness and emptiness. “Finally, Hello, take a seat at any of the booths.” The first part was barely a whisper but Kentaro heard it nonetheless. _Jeez, must have been a slow day or something._

“Oh yea sorry bout the customer service, there is only one worker here, despite that the food is amazing. Feel bad though” Itsuka said while grabbing a menu of sorts. 

“Only one worker? Shouldn’t there be a couple at least, especially for a place like this.” The thought of a single worker making food and serving, along with cleaning and other daily activities made Kentaro sick to his stomach.

Itsuka seemed to catch the hidden feelings and quickly reassured his newfound friend. “I mean there is the boss who comes by once in a while, but this place was/is meant for a few people.” A quick glance at the confused carbon haired teen gave Itsuka a quiet chuckle. “Yea, a small “prototype” I’ve heard, plus, only people told about where this little joint is at.” He looked weirdly prideful about that last part.

“Yea, nice bringing your friend along with ya Myoshi!” The cheerfully empty girl quipped at the headband wearer while passing two plates of curry.

“Eh I didn’t order yet”

“Naw man, trust me, this is what you’d want. It’s like the best thing they got here.”

A bit skeptical, Kentaro grabbed his spoon and took a bite out of the curry in front of him… Only for it to hit an empty plate.

“Ehhh where did it… Did I…? no way…” Stunned, Kentaro could only smile wryly as another plate was placed in front of him.

“Yea, it always happens to first timers, here remember to eat slowly. You ain't fighting anyone here for that plate you know.” _Yea, myself.._ The girl walked back to the counter and pulled a magazine or something and read it leaving the two to their devices. 

“So is it good or what.” Even though it was said as a question, the previous action gave Itsuka the answer already.

So much for trying to prove anything.. “Yeah.. it’s amazing. How did you know about this”.

“Trade secret, kidding. I came in with my old man once. Kept coming ever since.” Kentaro saw the normally energetic headband droop down a bit and kept his silence as he didn’t want to disturb him or anything. _I see…_

After a bit of silence, Itsuka finally spoke up. “Sorry to bring down the mood, here give me your contact information.” 

“What. Did you really believe in the chance meeting like that?”

“W-What!? Noo.. I mean so we can hang out and stuff. It would be nice to have a friend right?” A bit of a flush came on the head banded teen but was replaced with contempt.

“Sure, I’d be glad too”

“Yes! Just watch bro, I’m about to make this year one of the best in your life!”

  
With that declaration, the two exchange information as Kentaro hears a familiar unfamiliar voice in his head.

  
  


**_I am thou Thou art I_ **

**_Thou has discovered a new strength hidden inside_ **

**_With the Birth of the Magician Arcana_ **

**_Thou shall receive thy strength needed to face unjust fate_ **

**_Rank1_ **

_W-What, what was... I uh.. don’t know. That was weird…_

“Hey man you alright? You look a little pale..”

Kentaro looked at Itsuka and decided that only he heard that voice, tried to play it cool.

“Eh” _Smooth “_ Yeah just a random headache. I should be fine Myoshi-san”.

“Dude, call me Itsuka, it will be weird after what happened today you know?

_I don’t think so really but.._ ” Alright well I got to go. See you at school Itsuka”.

“Oh right, it’s gotten this late. Well see ya tomorrow Kentaro!”

With a smile on both faces, they left the café and went their respective ways towards their homes.

**_Time: Unknown Place: Unknown_ **

In a lab somewhere in the mountain tops, an explosion can be heard, soon followed by sirens. A mysterious figure runs away and makes distance to the city up ahead. Answering the calling deep within to be with the trickster resigning there.


End file.
